The saiyan of fairy tail
by ImmortalWings99
Summary: A young boy named Mizoro has been part of the guild since he was just a child, but one day he decides to leave to get stronger without telling anyone, now 18 years old he returns to his guild Fairy tail.


"Ka...me...ha...me...haaa!" shouted a teenager who was training in the woods, the boy had released a huge blue blast that destroyed an entire Volcano. "heh, finally got it. Time to get back to my family." the teenager chuckled, got his stuff and left the forest leaving behind a trail of dust and burned trees and rocks.

The teen had been walking for a couple of hours now, he was finally gonna see his family who he hasnt seen since he was 10 years old, he had left his family to get stronger and now he has achieved his goal. When the boy was born he had no magic but as he grew older he joined a guild known as "Fairy tail" he joined because of his amazing physical strength, and how fast he was able to get stronger.

the young boy got off the train and headed directly to his guild. He finally got to the guild and stood outside the doors, he could still hear people arguing and fighting. "What did you say ice princess?!" a certain pink haired boy shouted. "You herd me ash for brain" A half naked boy shouted at the pink haired boy. The teenager outside the guild doers giggled and opened the door, and soon as he did the guild became silent and watched the young boy until a certain dragon slayer said something "Hey, why do you smell familiar?" asked the dragon slayer. "Mizoro, you have returned!" The master of the guild shouted with excitement. "Mizoro you're back!" all the guild members shouted and started to cheer.

"W-wait, that's Mizoro?" a blonde haired girl asked. "Yep, he's been part of the guild since he was just a kid" A young and beautiful girl said. Mizoro walked to them and greeted "Hi there, you must be lucy, its nice to meet ya!" Mizoro said with a cheerful tone. "Its nice to meet you to Mizoro" Lucy introduced herself. "And Mira, you changed a lot!" Mira chuckled when Mizoro said that.

"ALRIGHT BRATS, SINCE MIZORO IS BACK ITS TIME FOR A PARTY!" The master shouted and the guild member cheered and started to party.

After a long day of party and meeting some new members like Juvia, Wendy, and Gajeel, Mizoro decided to go home. He walked to the woods, he didn't like to live city and much preferred the woods.

The next day Mizoro went to the guild and was immediately met with a dragon slayer "Mizoro lets fight now!" the dragon slayer demanded "Natsu he just got back, give him a break." A red head girl famously titled as "Queen of the fairy's" or Erza. "It's ok Erza. Sure Natsu, I want to see how strong you are so give me everything you have" Mizoro responded with a smile, the dragon slayer punched his fist "Alright! I'm fired up!" He shouted "If you to are gonna fight take it to the woods." The master said, they both nodded and left but they were followed by the guild and even the master.

"Hope you're ready to eat the direct" Natsu retorted at Mizoro who smirked and into a fighting stance. "Just come at me with everything you have" Mizoror responded, the dragon slayer smirked. Natsu ran towards Mizoro leaving a trail of dust. He jumped and ignited his hands on fire "Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu shouted and punched Mizoro, the punch came closer by the second and like if it was cjilds play he gripped Natsu's hand causing the guild to gasp. "Not bad Natsu but you can do better than that!" Mizoror taunted the dragon slayer. Natsu jumped back and prepared for another attack "LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu released one of his most powerful attacks, the attack sends flames surrounded by electricity charging directly at Mizoro, he smirked and decided to show 5% of bis power , he motioned his hands down to his hips and brought them forward in a fist sending a gush of powerful wind completely putting the flames out. "W-wow he can use wind magic at that kind of level?!" A young girl who looked to be the age of thirteen shouted while the rest of the guild remained silent with pure shock on their faces.

"No way, he was able to put out my strongest attack?!" The dragon slayer said with shocked face. "Now my turn" Mizoro said before charging towards Natsu that not even the master could detect. Mizoro appeared behind Natsu and with a sift chop to the neck Natsu fell on the ground. "You've gotten stronger Natsu, continue training." Mizoro said picked up Natsu's unconsciousness body. "Hey, uh, where the infirmary?" Mizoro asked, the guild members were quiet. "H-here I can heal him for you" Wendy offered her help. "Wendy I know you mean well but When Natsu wakes up he's just gonna ask Mizoro for a rematch" Erza said to Wendy who nodded. Lucy took Natsu to the infirmary and the rest of the guild went back talking about what just happened. "He beat Natsu so fast. He might be strong as Gildarts!" One of the guild members said. "Or even more powerful"the other one said. "Mizoro was able to beat Natsu that fast and put out his flames, he would have to be Gildarts level to do that. I could make him an S-class already butI will wait till tomorrow when we leave for tenrou island." The master of the guiuld said to himself, he smiled, he had one of his children back who he thought was long dead. "Wonder what adventures awaits me and the guild members" Mizoro said to himself and chuckled, he couldnt contain his excitement.


End file.
